farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
The Long-Tailed Visitor
The Long-Tailed Visitor is the seventh episode of the third series of The Animals of Farthing Wood, and it's the 33rd episode overall. Plot It's morning in White Deer Park when a young stag challenges Trey to a fight for an opportunity of becoming the leader of the white deer herd. The Farthing Wood animals hear the commotion, but only the younger ones including Vixen came out of their homes to gather round and spectate the battle. They of course cheer for the other stag, but Trey's fierce power and aggression was no match for him, so he was easily defeated. With Fox sleeping and left alone, Bully and the rats surround him and disturb his slumber. He gives a notice for him and the other animals to leave White Deer Park, but Fox stands firm and says that they will fight them. Bully is not fazed at all by this as he taunts him about his old age and tells him of the constant population growth of his vast family. The rats retreat however as Hurkel returns to ask Fox if he would like to watch the white deer fight for leadership. He doesn't respond at first and looks despondent, but he tells Hurkel that he's glad to see him again. Sick and tired of the rats, Fox wants him to tell Ranger to assemble all the foxes, including Adder and Sinuous. When night falls, all of the animals ambush the rats at their headquarters to kill as many as they possibly can. The following morning, most of the animals rejoice on their successful raid at killing lots of rats. However, Fox realistically points out that there are just too many rats to handle, and even when they attack them every night, they multiply too quickly. He wonders what Owl would do in a predicament like this. At Farthinghurst, Owl meets a handsome male owl named Hollow who didn't even recognize her as an owl at first. They are both reserved and have a casual conversation at their first encounter. Both of them share the same views of why they don't have a mate, and they also say that they're not looking for a mate. They do agree to a hooting session though as long as they're both on the same page. Meanwhile, Dash arrives near the pond and calls out to Whistler to ask him if he has delivered her message to Plucky. He tells her that he forgot about it, but not before crashing into the water with a squirrel on his back. Dash taps the ground rapidly with impatience upon hearing this. Whistler apologizes, stating that he has to fly back and forth from White Deer Park and the nature reserve to airlift all the captured animals back home. While the weasels and Rollo have a nap, Fido and Cleo jump in a dog bowl which flows down a river. They unknowingly head towards a waterfall which sweeps them down the river. Measley tries to rescue the weasel kits at a bridge, but the Chief Wildcat was also there to kill him and prevent the rescue. Luckily, Rollo grabs and drags her downstream with him to save Measley. As for the children, some turtles named Terrapins save them and took them back to shore. The weasels mourn for their allegedly deceased brave weasel dog. In reality the farmer pulls Rollo out of the river and saves him from drowning. As punishment for stealing his meals though, he gets chained up with a pig and became The Warden's pet the next episode. Trivia *In the "Hetty Wainthropp Investigates" episode "The Astral Plane", Sara Rome can be briefly seen watching this episode in her gyspy kiosk. Goofs *The arrangement of the spots on Hollow's chest keep changing. Category:Series 3 episodes